


Bad pup

by MusketeerPup



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:02:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusketeerPup/pseuds/MusketeerPup
Summary: Basically porn. Short smutty fic.





	

I moaned as Athos’ lips trailed down my stomach, nipping the skin of my hips leaving red marks behind. He slowly ran his tongue over the angry red marks before trailing further down. I arched my back as he sucked on a sensitive spot just below my hips. My grip on Aramis’ arm slackened with the pleasure causing a chuckle from behind me. I turned my head slowly to look at Porthos who was slowly taking Aramis apart.  
“He’s a loud pup isn’t he, Athos. Maybe he’ll be louder if i join in.” Porthos smirked.  
I moaned again, picturing ‘thos and Porthos looming over me. Athos chuckled from his place above my dick causing me to writhe as vibrations ran through me. His eyes darkened in lust as his eyes followed my glistening body as it writhed on the bed. He softly blew hot air onto the head of my dick causing me to arch painfully and release a silent scream. My body had been on the edge for what seemed like hours, constantly getting brought to the brink of completion before Athos retreats with a smirk. I opened my eyes, not remembering when i closed them, and looked at Athos who was knelt in-between my legs.  
“Please ‘thos... I need to... Please please please,” I begged, a couple of tears escaping my eyes. I tried to thrust up only for Athos to shake his head and hold my hips down. From behind me Porthos whispered,  
“Bad pups don’t get rewards”. I whimpered, more tears escaping.

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to post this very short smutty fic I wrote when bored. Sorry, it's my first attempt at writing smut. Enjoy :)


End file.
